Lily and Primrose
Created by BrisingrWolf the SkyWing, adopted by Himmalerin *snarky voice* and in need of some work! |-| Canon = - Lily = Lily Artist Brisingr Background Information Creator Brisingr Adopter Forge Attribute Saltyness Color Violet Red Animal Fox Character Information Tribe SkyWing Age 18HY Gender Female Orientation tba Nicknames tba Relatives Father: Windstorm, Mother: Flare, Twin Sister: Primrose Goal Become an artist alongside Prim Residence tba Occupation tba Abilities Intelligent; quick-witted Weaknesses tba Weapons Firebreath; claws; teeth; Primrose Quote "Have you ever seen two sisters? Well, this no different, but...me and Prim here just share a body." "Do you really want to mess with us?" ~Lily Appearance Lily and Primrose share a similar color, but Lily is a slightly lighter shade of reddish-pink. Her horns are a deep maroon color, while her eyes are a glittering, emerald-green. "We aren't different than you, or any other dragon. Well, we are but...I think you get the picture." ~Lily Personality Lily is the more aggressive one. She is wary of other dragons, and not afraid to voice her opinions. She cares about Primrose, but that's about it. She isn't very trusting towards others, unlike her sister. Underneath her salty exterior, Lily cares about her sister deeply. She always cares about Prim, and is very quick to defend her. "Please go away." ~Lily - Primrose = Primrose Artist Brisingr Background Information Creator Brisingr Adopter Forge Attribute Shy Color Violet Red Animal Hummingbird Character Information Tribe SkyWing Age 18HY Gender Female Orientation tba Nicknames tba Relatives Father: Windstorm, Mother: Flare, Twin Sister: Lily Goal Become an artist alongside Lily; learn how to convince Lily to dance Residence tba Occupation tba Abilities Intelligent Weaknesses tba Weapons Firebreath; claws; teeth; Lily Quote "Can we please go this way? I don't want to know where you're even going." "Quote :>" ~Primrose Appearance Lily and Primrose share a similar color, but Primrose is a slightly darker shade of reddish-pink. Her horns are a darker maroon color than her sister's, while her eyes are a light amber color. She wears a simple golden earring on her right ear, which sparkles in the right lighting. "Can we please move onto a different subject?" ~Primrose Personality Between her and her twin, Prim is the shy, quiet one, although she can be loud to help back up Lily if she really wanted to. She is very self-concious about herself and Lily, and can sometimes have minor panic attacks. "Hi..." ~Primrose - History = WIP - Relationships = They need fwends :> Destie Lily: Lily thinks Destiny is really cool! She loves that they do art and hopes to get to know them better soon (wippy) Prim: Prim isn't sure what to think of Destiny. Being shy, she tends to try and stay away from bouncy and energetic dragons, preferring peace and quiet above interacting with other dragons. She's willing interact with Destiny though, since both Destiny and Lily like art. - Gallery = BrisingrWolf-LilyAndPrimrose.png|By the amazing Brisingr! Lilyprimpixel.png|By Forge 9BF841CC-6595-4EF7-BBA5-ECEF417D1FA0.png|By Ruthly! }} |-|Modern = - Primrose = Coding and OC belong to Forge. Do not take anything from this page w/o permission. Adopted from Brisingr. P r i m r o s e Art by Artist MBTI-CG-Red/Green Creator Brisingr Adoptee & Coder Forge Information Tribe SkyWing Age 18HY Gender Female Orientation Straight Nicknames example Residence example Family Lily (sister) Strengths example Weaknesses example Love Interests example Quote example Appearance Lily and Primrose share a similar color, but Primrose is a slightly darker shade of reddish-pink. Her horns are a darker maroon color than her sister's, while her eyes are a light amber color. She wears a simple golden earring on her right ear, which sparkles in the right lighting. Personality Between her and her twin, Prim is the shy, quiet one, although she can be loud to help back up Lily if she really wanted to. She is very self-concious about herself and Lily, and can sometimes have minor panic attacks. History }} Category:Content (Himmalerin) Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:SkyWings Category:Females